User talk:Cereseternal
Less vandalism plx? Bigrat2 Talk 09:48, 10 December 2007 (UTC) to be perfectly honest, I really don't care anymore, about anything. So, I'm taking this opportunity to destroy everything in my life that's ever meant anything to me, including my use of guildwiki. --Cereseternal 09:59, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Go slit your wrists somewhere else emo --Blue.rellik 10:00, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::lol, emo? Wow. So self-destruction equates to emo for you? How sad. --Cereseternal 10:02, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::rofls coming from you. Slit slit. Just need to dye your hair black --Blue.rellik 10:02, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Eugh. You don't have to be new here to know that's going to make things worse, Blue. Cereseternal, I can guarantee you that i'll be on long enough to keep reverting things. It'll be annoying for me, but.. meh. Stopping would be appreciated though. Bigrat2 Talk 10:03, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I'm finished here. That's enough for some kind of ban. And Blue is simply supplying me with entertainment, as it's always such a joy to view the uneducated blabberdash of an immature half-wit. People who connect an activity with a social fad are hopeless and best ignored. --Cereseternal 10:11, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::That's awesome, what a mutual feeling. Someone who hopes to 'destroy everything he cared about' (lol) but blanking pages as his method (lol) says I'm a 'uneducated blabberdsah of a immature half-wit' (lol). I am hopeless and best ignored but you fail at your own advice (lol). Now run along now, I know you're angry but you won't admit it. Slit slit --Blue.rellik 10:13, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Oooh. Something I saw earlier today would be juuuuuust perfect here. User:JediRogue/Vandal_Stance Bigrat2 Talk 10:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Someone needs atention, if vandalising is the only way they'll take it -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 10:19, 10 December 2007 (UTC) I see it says "temporary ban." Would it be possible to request a permanent ban? --75.75.183.244 11:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) No need, I don't think she/he'll be back. reanor 17:24, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC)